


loving you made my dreams come true

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: There’s a flutter in her chest as Kimberly leans on the door frame of the master bathroom, still unnoticed by Trini who’s laying down with their newborn in her arms. She’s sure that her heart skips a beat every time she catches her spitfire wife being soft and gentle with their daughter.





	loving you made my dreams come true

**Author's Note:**

> I've been randomly writing PR(2017) fanfics for a while now, but this is the first one-shot I'm comfortable enough to share. I'm sure it could use a lot of work, but here goes nothing.

The soft skin under the pads of her fingers is deliciously warm. Trini closes her eyes and inhales, taking in the delightful smell that she hasn’t been able to find the words to describe. 

_“Esta niña linda ya quiere dormir.”_

Mackenzie is sprawled across her mother’s chest clad in nothing but a diaper. Her right hand curled into a tiny fist under her chin, the other gripping Trini’s bicep. 

_“Háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín.”_

Trini can feel the girl’s breathing slow down, the little thumps of her heart beating in a steady pattern. She smiles contently and finally opens her eyes to look down at daughter. “Sleep tight, princess.” She coos and kisses the top of her head. 

There’s a flutter in her chest as Kimberly leans on the door frame of the master bathroom, still unnoticed by Trini who’s laying down with their newborn in her arms. She’s sure that her heart skips a beat every time she catches her spitfire wife being soft and gentle with their daughter. 

When tired eyes meet hers, the corners of her lips turn into a small smile. “Hi.” Kimberly whispers, knowing she’s been caught. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Trini replies sheepishly.

Kimberly starts walking over to the bed. On the way, she removes her robe, revealing the rose pink satin cami and shorts that she’d changed into, and discards it on the chair in the corner of the room. “Long enough to hear the entire lullaby you just beautifully sang to our little girl.”

Trini huffs playfully as Kimberly finally makes it to her destination. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” 

“I know.” Kimberly smiles, taking in the blush that’s crawling it’s way across Trini’s cheeks. She presses a chaste kiss to Trini’s forehead. “Let me get her to the crib, you look tired, babe.”

Trini shakes her head, tightening the arm she has around Mackenzie. “No, I want her close to me for a little longer.” She nods towards Kimberly’s empty spot on the bed. “You too, baby, c’mere.”

“Yes ma’am.” Kimberly says with a cheeky grin, causing Trini to roll her eyes. She crawls her way to her side of the bed then leans down and kisses Trini, cupping her cheek. 

Trini wraps her free arm around Kimberly’s waist, pulling her closer. She breaks away from the kiss, desperate to catch her breath, and looks up to find Kimberly staring down at her with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. A few quiet moments pass before Trini decides speak. “Kim?”

“Huh?” She says, lost in her thoughts. She blinks her eyes then notices the worried expression that has taken over Trini’s face. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Kimberly leans down to kiss Trini’s forehead to reassure her that everything was okay. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Trini says teasingly as she leans up for another kiss. “And how lucky are you?” 

Kimberly smiles and finally settles herself next to Trini, adjusting herself so she’s facing her. She feels Trini’s arm tighten around her. “Well, I’m married to the most gorgeous women in the entire world.” She starts as she runs her fingers up and down Trini’s side using only the slightest bit of pressure. She swoons as Trini’s body reacts to her touch. “And we have a beautiful baby girl who I love more and more everytime I see her.”

Trini turns her head to meet Kimberly’s gaze. “We’re lucky too, you know.” She says as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and then releases it. “Because we have you.”

Their lips are crashing together again, this kiss more passionate than the ones before. They break apart and lay there for a few minutes just listening to each other breathe. When Trini yawns, Kimberly starts to sit up and reaches for Mackenzie. “Okay, time for bed.” She whispers.

Trini swats her hands away, whining. “No. Not yet. Five more minutes.” 

Kimberly sighs and grips the blanket at their feet and pulls it over her wife and daughter. “Okay, babe.” Before laying back down, she presses a soft kiss to Mackenzie’s cheek and then tucks a loose lock of Trini’s hair behind her ear. “Five more minutes.”

Moments pass and Kimberly watches as Trini looks down at the infant in her arms one more time before her eyes finally close. The rise and fall of her chest evens out and the hand that was protectively on her daughter’s back falls to the side. 

She gets to her feet and gently lifts Mackenzie into her arms. “Kimberly.” Trini whispers as she turns to her side, curling in on herself. 

Kimberly knows she’s still asleep, but replies anyway. “Yeah, baby?”

“I love you.” 

There’s a flutter in her chest again, one signaling that another heartbeat has been skipped. She doesn’t realize how emotional she has gotten until she feels the first tear roll down her cheek and land in her daughter’s hair. She wipes it away softly. “I love you, too.” She says before heading out of the room towards the nursery. 

Kimberly really didn’t know what she did to deserve what she had, but she knows that she’ll spend the rest of her days loving Trini because loving Trini made her wildest dreams come true.


End file.
